The sixth one
by Evil Excalibur
Summary: A young boy attempts to become one of the Teen Titans. However, Slade comes back and ruins everything. Will he ever be able to reach his goal? Or will Slade's plot become a success?
1. X marks the spot

**Note: This takes place two days after episode Spellbound.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...DUH!**

**The sixth one **

**By Evil Excalibur**

**Chapter 1: X marks the spot.**

**It was a normal morning like any other, BB and Cyborg fighting over breakfast, Raven sitting on the couch and reading a book, Robin was playing on Cyborg's Y-cube and Starfire was just being weird, as always. Then, the alarm's triggered and Robin jumps off the couch.**

**Robin – Titans, trouble!**

**Beast Boy – Aw, man! Don't these guys ever take a break?!**

**Raven checked on the computer, it was Red X! They rushed to the zynothium vault, but there was no sign of Red, only a guy lying in front of the entrance. Robin grabbed the dude from his shirt and lifted him up.**

**Robin – What did you see?**

**Man – Me? Uh...nothing.**

**He took out his Bo staff and threatened the guy.**

**Robin – Well?**

**Man – Okay, okay. Gee, I came here to steal some zynothium to power the suit, but someone just came in and knocked me out. When I woke up, you were already here.**

**Robin – humph**

**He pushed the guy against the floor and walked close to the other titans.**

**Robin – Beast Boy, get this guy to jail, Cyborg, you try to crack down the new Red X, Star, Raven, let's scout the city just in case.**

**Starfire – But, has he not become stronger?**

**Robin – Probably, but I'm not taking any chances!**

**Raven – So, where are we starting?**

**Robin – We'll think of something.**

**She rolled her eyes and remained completely silent.**

**And so they did, Cyborg went back to the tower to see if he could "get a lock" on the Red X suit while Boy Wonder and the girls scouted the city. Beast Boy, on the other hand, once the cops took the guy away went to the nearest cheap restaurant to get some breakfast and planned to get some for the others once he finished.**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Excalibur's comments: The first chapter is not really THAT good, but gets better in the later ones. READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Old friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac or Marvel vs. Capcom…I mean HELLO! How could a lowlife like me own any of those!**

**Chapter 2: Old friendship**

**Beast Boy is done eating, so he pays the bill, grabs the bag with the other's breakfast, and walks out of the building. He sighed and stretched every part of his body.**

**Beast Boy – I wonder how the others are doing…**

**As soon as he starts walking, someone came running and tackled him hard enough to knocking him down.**

**Beast Boy – Hey! Watch your…you?**

**? – Hi B! Remember me?**

**It was a 15 year old boy, wearing a Johnny the Homicidal Maniac long sleeve T-shirt and long, black pants with chains all around it. His hair was long, red hair and he had navy blue eyes. The guy helped Beast Boy get up and shook his hand.**

**Beast Boy – Dude! What was all that about?!**

**Goth guy – I told you I was goin' to do that someday.**

**Beast Boy – But where've you been?**

**Goth guy – Living at the arcade of course.**

**Beast Boy – You mean…you're still homeless! It's been like three years since we met! And you were already homeless back then!**

**The guy looked down and took a deep breath. Then, suddenly, he looks at Beast Boy and takes another deep breath.**

**Goth guy – I wanna join the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy – Say what?! You can't.**

**Goth guy – Why not?**

**Beast Boy – One, I don't think that Robin will let ya in that easily. Two, do you have any powers or are REALLY good at something?**

**Goth guy – Actually, I'm good with machines and got myself some gear that could make Robin pretty happy.**

**He took up a little box that was lying on the floor and gave it to BB.**

**Goth guy – Give this to him, and please tell Rob that I wanna have a word with him, deal?**

**BB opens the box and found the Red X suit inside.**

**Beast Boy – Dude! YOU'RE THE NEW RED X?!**

**Goth guy – For a while I was.**

**(P.O.V. Switch: Robin, Starfire and Raven)**

**They are still looking for "the new Red X", when they receive a message from Cyborg.**

**Cyborg – Found him, I'm sending the coordinates to your communicators.**

**Robin – Thanks Cyborg, Titans, move out!**

**They followed the coordinates sent by Cyborg and found BB and his friend in no time. Robin stopped his bike and took his helmet off his head. Then Star and Raven stood on the floor.**

**Robin – Beast Boy? What are you doing here?**

**Beast Boy – I was getting breakfast, when SOMEONE made me drop it.**

**He spoke as he stared at "Goth guy".**

**Goth guy – Sorry, hehehe!**

**Raven – And you are?**

**The guy blushed slightly and the words got stuck in his throat.**

**Goth guy – I…uh…gotta go!**

**And so he left, running as fast as he could down the street and into a dark alley that was nearby.**

**Goth guy – (damn it! Why can't I speak to her yet?!)**

**Raven stared as he ran into the alley.**

**Raven – Okay, that as weird.**

**Robin – Beast Boy, where's Red X?**

**Beast Boy – Right here.**

**Starfire – You mean that the new Red X is a rectangular box?**

**Beast Boy – I'll explain what happened on the way home.**

**He explained everyone what happened.**

**That night, Beast Boy went to the arcade looking for his friend. He was playing Marvel vs. Capcom 2.**

**Beast Boy – Yo, Xavier!**

**"Goth guy" looked at BB and quickly left the game and walked close.**

**Xavier – What is it?**

**Beast Boy – What was all that about?**

**Xavier – What?**

**Beast Boy – At the restaurant.**

**Xavier – Oh! Well, I...kinda like…have a crush on…Raven?**

**Beast Boy – Raven?! Are you nuts?!**

**Xavier – Maybe, but don't go telling everyone, eh? Or you'll get tackled so hard yer gonna lose an arm!**

**Beast Boy – Yeah, right.**

**A short pause followed, and then BB spoke.**

**Beast Boy – You know, there's gonna be a poem contest in a place she often visits, maybe you can earn some points there.**

**He made his eyebrows move up and down repeatedly. Then Xavier sighed.**

**Xavier – Maybe I AM a little nuts after all.**

**Beast Boy – That means your going.**

**Xavier – Yeah, but you still owe me a quarter for making me lose in my game, eh?**

**Beast Boy – WHAT?! Your gonna have to fight ME for that!**

**Xavier – Bring it on!**

**They went to the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 game and played 'til the arcade was closed, then they just parted ways…**

**Xavier – I wonder what I'm gonna do that day…?**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Excalibur's comments: No comments…**


	3. What the?

**Disclaimer: Do I have to write this, every time I update? Already told ya, I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! (Or Street Fighter).**

**Note – It's the first time I use this style so go easy on me, will ya? Hmm?!**

**Chapter 3: What the...?**

**The next day, Beast Boy went to the arcade again to give Xavier the details of the poem contest. He sneaked behind Xavier, who was playing Street Fighter 3rd Strike, and screamed like a maniac on his ear, scaring the crap out of him.**

"**What the heck?!" Xavier shouted in surprise.**

**After staring angrily at BB as he laughed like never before he spoke.**

"**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."**

"'**Cause I'll give you the info on that contest I talked to you about." He replied with a very playful tone.**

**Xavier lifted his shoulders briefly and answered. **

"**Works for me."**

"**Okay, the contest is three days from now BUT, you have 'til one day before that to get your inscription, got it?" BB said. **

**Then they heard a beeping sound. BB flipped open his T-comm and saw Robin's face on the screen.**

"**Beast Boy, there's trouble at Wayne Enterprises. Hurry there!" said the Boy Wonder.**

"**So...Are you going? Hmm?!" Beast Boy asked Xavier with a very curious expression on his face.**

"**I'll try not chickening out" Xavier replied unsure of what was he going to do.**

**Beast Boy waved his hand slightly, then turned into a bird and flew away. Xavier sighed, grabbed a piece of paper, took out a pen he stole a while ago and started writing something on it.**

"**I wonder how B is doing?" he thought as he put away the paper and pen, and then departed to Wayne Enterprises.**

**Once there, he heard a large ruckus taking place in one of the offices in one of the top floors. Hastily, he ran inside the building, but a security guard held him back.**

"**Hey, lemme in! There's a friend of mine in there!" Xavier shouted at the guard.**

"**Don't worry; we've got everything under control". The guard replies.**

**There was a sudden explosion outside. Xavier rushed, only to notice Beast Boy lying on the floor. He tried to wake him up, but he was unconscious, when yet another explosion occurred. This awoke a nameless fear in his heart and without hesitation he knocked the security guard against a wall and took the elevator. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and started moving uncontrollably, apparently, from one side to another.**

"**What the heck's going on with this thing?!" He thought as he got banged from side to side.**

**Then the elevator split in two pieces and he fell on the ground. The two pieces of elevator "flew" towards a group of computers that were chasing Starfire. Xavier looked back and saw Raven levitating not too far from him. **

"**Sorry for stopping your ride". She said.**

**Xavier shook his head, and then Raven was hit by a chair and knocked out of the room. He looked around and noticed Control Freak laughing tirelessly on the floor.**

"**(Isn't he that Control whatever guy?)" Xavier thought as he stood up and took a deep breath. **

"**Hey!" he shouted at Control Freak.**

**The guy stared at Xavier a little confused, and then replied.**

"**And who the heck are you?" he asked Xavier while making some office tables fight Cyborg.**

**Then Xavier cracked an evil smile and says: "I'm the hero that saves the day".**

"**Not on MY movie" Control Freak responded as he orders some boxes fight him with his remote.**

**Xavier managed to break some, but he was pummeled by the last three.**

"**Hah! I told ya!" Control Freak cheered, but his smile disappeared when he saw Xavier on his feet. **

**The boxes rushed at Xavier, but he somehow ran up on the wall, grew claws on his fingertips, then jumped, somehow "landing" on the ceiling and then on Control Freak, stabbing him in his chest. Then the claws hided inside his fingers and Xavier fell unconscious.**

**That night at Titans Tower, a horrible stench slapped his nose real hard, waking him up. **

"**See! I told you it was goin' to work!" Cyborg said loudly.**

"**But dude! Those are MINE! Why don't you use one of yours?" BB shouted at him.**

"'**Cause I don't have any." Cyborg shouted back.**

**Xavier placed a hand on his forehead and slightly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the source of that smell.**

"**Is that what I think it is?!" He barely spoke.**

"**You mean BB's sock?" Cyborg asked as he moved the sock closer.**

**Xavier nodded, then grabbed a garbage can that was nearby and puked for about ten seconds.**

"**Okay." Cyborg said.**

**Xavier placed the thing back on the floor and wiped his mouth with a pillow. Then Starfire flew inside, holding a plate with a blue gelatin-like stuff with mushrooms in it.**

"**May I..." She began to speak, but Xavier interrupted her.**

"**Shh! Can you put it down a little? My head's killing me." He said.**

"**I do not understand. Why would your own head attempt to destroy you?" She asked confused.**

**Xavier laughed weakly and answered her question.**

"**That's just another way of saying of saying that I have a terrible headache."**

**Star spoke a little softer this time.**

"**As I was saying. May I offer you this treat as a token of my gratitude for helping us defeat Control Freak?"**

"**Do you even know me?" He said confused.**

"**Oh yes! Our friend Beast Boy has told us much about you." She said cheerfully.**

"**Works for me." Xavier replied as he grabbed the plate and ate the meal Starfire gave him.**

"**Where's Rob? And Raven?" Xavier scanned the room as he spoke.**

"**Thought you'd never ask. He's taking his beauty nap and she...where's Raven?" BB asked desperately.**

"**She said that she was going out, so I don't think we'll be seeing her around soon" Cyborg answered as he stood up and walked towards the exit, stopping at the door.**

"**You should get some rest, trust me, you'll need it." He said and then left.**

"**I'll try, but I'll be having nightmares after smelling your stuff B." Xavier joked as he puffed up his pillow.**

**Starfire and Beast Boy left the room, leaving Xavier alone.**

"**What happened? Why am I here?" he asked himself.**

**After much thinking, he finally fell asleep, without knowing the reason of his stay at the Titans Tower. **

**End of Chapter 3 **


	4. He's back?

**Disclaimer: I don't…whatever.**

**Chapter 4: He's back?**

**Xavier woke up to the sound of an alarm carefully placed on a desk right beside the bed. He yawned and went outside. He walked down the long hallway, searching for the bathroom, but found the training room instead.**

"**Maybe a little training won't hurt." He thought.**

**Xavier took out his shirt and started stretching his arms, and then began to punch Robin's punching bag repeatedly. That until one of his claws came out and made a terrible wound on his hand. He kneeled on the floor after screaming due to the terrible pain. Then noticed that instead of normal, red blood, a gooey, black colored liquid came out of the wound. Then the door opens and Starfire flies in. She gasped after seeing his hand and spoke loudly.**

"**What has happened to you?"**

"**Starfire?" Xavier thought as he looked at her in surprise. **

"**I shall bring help immediately!" She said.**

**She turned back and prepared to rush and tell the others, but Xavier grabbed her leg and pulled her into the room.**

"**Please don't tell anyone." He said with a shaky voice.**

"**But you are badly injured, you must get help immediately." Starfire replied softly.**

"**Happens all the time, but please, keep this a secret from everyone." Xavier asked once again.**

"**But why?" Starfire asked.**

**They both looked at Xavier's hand as the rest of the claws came out slowly.**

"**This" He said with a very dim voice.**

"**You should not be ashamed of not being human. Besides, we are all informed of your situation." She told him, trying to cheer him up.**

"**It's not that, it's just…I, can't control it." He said kind of sad.**

"**But…"**

**Starfire tried to reply, but Beast Boy barged into the room.**

"**Star! You're gonna burn the whole place to the ground!" BB cried desperately.**

"**Why would I do that?" Starfire asked confused.**

"**THE STOVE'S ON FIRE!" BB shouted at Starfire.**

**She gasped and rushed to the kitchen as fast as she could. Beast Boy, on the other hand, sat next to Xavier. His claws hid back in his fingertips before BB could see them.**

"**That was a lie, right?" Xavier asked.**

"**No…Oh! Robin told me that I should tell you after telling me to tell you to go to him so he could tell you what he told me to tell you." BB replied playfully.**

"**What the heck?!" Xavier asked real loud.**

"**He's outside and wants to talk to you." BB replied.**

"**Okay."**

**They stood up and went to they kitchen, where they saw Starfire resting on the floor and the stove all burned.**

"**See, I told you it wasn't a lie, hehe." BB joked.**

**They went out and headed to the training course, where everyone but Starfire was waiting. It was a rocky place, full of obstacles and other stuff.**

"**Here he is! The one and only…" BB was speaking, but Xavier didn't let him finish.**

"**Cut it out." He said.**

**Then he looked straight at Robin's eyes (mask) and spoke. **

"**Can you make this quick? I have an injury to take care of."**

**He pointed at his hand.**

"**Well…"**

**Robin was interrupted by a huge explosion nearby. Startled, they all looked back and saw a large group of Slade-bots running straight at them. **

"**Titans, go!" Robin shouted as he took out a birdarang.**

**Suddenly, the bots stopped, and a very familiar figure silently walked into the scene, Slade.**

"**Long time no see, Robin." Slade said.**

"**But how? You're supposed to be…" Robin replied with fear and a bit of disappointment.**

"**Dead? I thought you were smarter." **

**After interrupting Robin, Slade locked his eyes on Xavier.**

"**You've made a fine job to make it this far Xavier, but for how long will you last here…with them?" He asked.**

"**What're you talking about? Do you even know me?" Xavier replied.**

**Slade and his bots left, rising up a complete swarm of questions in the titans' head. Robin stared at Xavier and walked close to him.**

"**What is your connection with Slade?" He took out his Bo staff.**

"**What are you talking about?" Xavier backed off as he asked.**

"**He called you by your name…" Robin spoke in his obsessive anger.**

"**Okay, this is the part where I leave."**

**He turned back and started walking, until he found Cyborg right in front of him.**

"**You're not going anywhere." He said.**

**As soon as he finished the sentence, Xavier punched him on is chest and Cyborg shut down.**

"**What the…?" BB was saying until Robin interrupted.**

"**Titans, go!" he said.**

**Everyone chased Xavier down as he ran into the tower, except for BB who morphed into a gorilla and took Cyborg on his shoulders and went up. Once inside, they noticed Starfire sitting on the floor with a hand placed on her forehead.**

"**Starfire, you okay?" Robin helped her get up as he asked.**

"**I am unharmed, but what has happened to Xavier?" She replied.**

"**No time to explain. Where did he go?" He asked desperately.**

**Starfire pointed at the hall where the evidence room was and Robin quickly ran inside, Raven followed. At the end of the hall they noticed a door open. It was the room where the Red X suit was being kept, until Xavier stole it and used it to escape.**

**End of chapter 4!**

**Excalibur's comments: I'm sorry that the ending didn't go so well, but I kinda couldn't think of something else.**


	5. First chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (DUH!). Also "The Corner" is not mine as well, but RavensDespair allowed me to use it (Yay girl! You rock!).**

**Chapter 5: First chance.**

**That night, Xavier went to a poetry café called "The Corner". Not very fancy, but it was a quiet place, where anyone could cleanse their minds of any problems and other stuff. Xavier sat on a tall chair and ordered a cup of tea (he still wore the Red X suit, but took out the mask). The bartender walked close and gave him his tea.**

"**You okay? You kinda look blue." He asked Xavier as he sipped his tea.**

"**I just had a bad…no, disastrous day." He replied.**

"**Anything you wanna talk about?" **

**At that same moment, Raven walked inside, but she did not notice Xavier's presence. He, on the other hand, looked at her for a while, then turned and faced the bartender again.**

"**I'll pass." He sighed after answering.**

"**You know, there's gonna be a poem contest pretty soon. Maybe you can take that out in it." Xavier's eyes lit up as soon as he heard this.**

"**TAKE WHAT OUT?" He tried to seem upset…but it didn't work.**

"**Please, have you seen the puppy face you make when she's around?" He smiled as he spoke.**

"**Whatever."**

**Xavier placed his cup on the counter and walked close to Raven.**

"…**(Okay, here goes nothing) Hi!" His voice reflected his nerviousness.**

"**What do you want?" Raven asked with her monotone voice (DUH!).**

"**You mind?" Xavier pointed at the chair directly in front of Raven.**

**She simply turned her head and looked at the dark blue sky outside.**

"**You don't believe it, do you? That I'm with Slade?" **

"**What makes you think I don't?" She was still looking at the outside sky.**

"**Well, you seem pretty careless, and if you _did_ believe that you would've called Rob already…I think."**

**Raven rolled her eyes and remained silent. Xavier finally sat on down and placed a small paper on the table. He noticed that she was upset and thought of this as his big chance! He was startled by a huge rucus from outside, but then took a deep breath and all the courage he could gather along with it.**

"**What's wrong? You don't look so good." His knees began to shake and his hands began to sweat. Xavier quickly hid his hands under the table. **

"**Why don't you just go steal something? I wanna be alone." Her voice became rough and showed a bit of anger.**

"**You sure you don't wanna talk? Besides, it's not like I'm a fire-breathing dragon or anything."**

**Raven gave Xavier a "dagger look" and pierced through his eyes and into his mind (not litteraly). His small smile vanished along with his hopes and enthusiasm. Again, Xavier placed his hands on the table and looked down in dissapointment. Then his voice filled the air in a sad tone.**

"**You still haven't gotten over it, have you?" He asked.**

"**Gotten over _what_?" **

**In her mind, Raven asked herself who the heck was he? After all, they have never even talked before.**

"**That thing with Malchior. B told me a few days ago back at the arcade." His answer didn't seem to be of Raven's interest. She wanted to know something else.**

"**Who are you? And why are you so sticky tonight?" **

**Just when things were starting to get a little interesting for Xavier, Raven's T-comm started "ringing". She flipped it open and saw Robin's face. On the background was Cinderblock mashing the other Titans like potatoes. **

"**Raven, we need your help, NOW!" He spoke desperately.**

"**Where are you?" **

**Just after she asked, Cyborg was knocked into the place. Xavier quickly activated a cloaking device in his suit, so that Cy wouldn't notice his presence.**

"'**Bout time you appeared." Cyborg said as he stood up.**

**Raven stood up from the chair and noticed a piece of paper on the table (the one Xavier placed there) while doing so. She picked it up and found something writen on it. **

**It said: May 9, 1988, Boston. Give it a look, ok?**

**She put the paper inside one of her boots and went outside. Once outside, she saw Cinderblock stuck on the floor and covered with a red colored gooey material and everyone but Robin (who wasn't there at all) was taking a rest.**

**Robin, on the other hand, was chasing the "new Red X" on a set of buildings until they stopped on one.**

"**What do you want with me?!" Red X asked with anger.**

"**I'm here to take you to jail!" Robin threw a freeze disk as he spoke, but X dodged it.**

"**Listen! I'm with the good guys now, so why don't you give it a rest?!"**

**Robin answered by jumping onto the air and kicking X on his chest. Then took out his Bo. X got on his feet and again, tried to make his way out of "that lunatic's range". They kept on jumping from one building to another until X disappeared into thin air.**

**End of Chapter 5**


End file.
